A Fire Burns Bright
by NinjaOkapi512
Summary: Meredith seems like your average teenager. Except for the fact that she was cursed by an ancient sorcerer. After moving to Burgess, she meets Jack Frost and is swept into saving the world from Pitch. But Pitch has an ally, one that only Meredith may have the power to stop. Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so PLEASE give me reviews to help me out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it; I've read a bunch of RotG stories, and I haven't seen any like this yet, so I thought, What the hell? I'll go for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, it wouldn't be called FANfiction...**

* * *

_I walked and laughed with my parents in the woods. The branches overhead swayed gently in the breeze. Sunlight peeped down through leaves, casting an ethereal glow among the trees. I smiled at a passing bird. _

_Suddenly, we saw _him_. He wore a black button-down shirt and grey slacks, and would not have struck me as odd, except for an intricately designed red and gold trench coat. His gaze snapped to my face and he met my eyes. His coat, which had had an almost regal beauty before, seemed sinister and menacing as his inky black eyes stared into my emerald ones. _

_I glared defiantly back. Suddenly, his lips curled into a wolfish grin as he said, "Ah, so this must be the little _firecracker_ my associate was talking about…let's begin his little experiment, shall we?" _

_The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at me, speaking fast in a language I didn't understand. Gold light spilled out around me, and I felt like my blood was on fire. I heard my mother screaming and the grunts of my father trying to fight off the strange man. The light subsided and the burning stopped, and I collapsed on the ground, heaving. _

_I heard my mother gasp and I turned to see what was the matter. She pointed to my back, and I looked over my shoulder and found my sweatshirt had ripped in the back where two pairs of large grey wings had grown out. _

"_What have you done with her?!" my father yelled, moving protectively closer to me. "Oh, please, I have made her stronger, more powerful. She will make a wonderful apprentice. Come dear, I have much to teach you." _

_I couldn't stand his smug look or the power-hungry glint in his eyes. "Never!" I cried, "I don't want anything to do with you!" With that, I instinctively held up my hands and let all my confusion and anger out in the form of fire. _

_Orange and yellow flames poured out of my hands and engulfed the man. I was scared, and ran as fast as my 12-year-old legs would carry me. I could hear my parents panting behind me as we sprinted to our car. _

_I heard the man screeching in the flames, and suddenly his voice filled my entire consciousness. "You will regret this, girl! Azazel the Sorcerer does not forget an insult!" _

I sat up suddenly in a cold sweat. Looking around, I see I'm in my bedroom, no evil, twisted sorcerers in sight. "It was just another nightmare," I assured myself. Upon looking over my shoulder, though, I sighed.

"Well, most of it."


	2. The boy at the window

**A/N:** **Yay! Another chapter! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just a fan...**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, sprawled out on my bed. I was utterly bored. Most teens would be out with friends, given that it was the first day of winter break. Unfortunately for me, my friends Hannah and Chelsea were both out of town visiting family. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach and gently fluttered my wings before walking over to my window. They're leathery (though pretty soft) and smoky grey with faint swirling designs. The top pair is longer than the bottom, and when I'm in public among all the _normal_ humans, I drape the longer ones across the front of my shoulders and wrap the shorter ones around my midsection. At home, though, they lie limply behind me, almost like a cape.

I opened the window and let the winter air surround me, but I don't feel the cold, even when I'm only wearing and old tank top and sweatpants. One of the perks of having fire running through your veins, I guess. I lean out and whisper to no one in particular "is a little snow too much to ask for?" I hadn't honestly expected an answer, so when a mischievous voice from above me asked "how much?" I nearly fell out of the window.

"What the-? Who are you?" Floating-yes _floating_-above my window was a (very attractive) teenage boy, maybe 16 or 17, with cerulean blue eyes and tousled white hair. He was wearing a frost-adorned blue sweatshirt and tight-fitting brown capris, but was barefoot. _I guess he isn't bothered by cold either_ I thought.

"I'm Jack Frost," he said, "Who are you? And how can you see me? Are you a believer?"

"Um, my name's Meredith. What do you mean by 'believer?'"

"You believe in the Guardians of Childhood."

"Which would be…?"

"Me, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. You _do_ believe, don't you? I mean, you can see me, plus you only seem vaguely surprised to see a winter spirit floating above your bedroom window."

At this I smirked. "Meh, weirder things have happened." Jack looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything. I ducked into my room and grabbed a robe to cover my wings as I sat on my window sill dangling my legs over the edge. Even if _the_ Jack Frost is outside my room, I don't know how he, or his "Guardian" friends, would react to a 17-year-old human girl having powers like mine.

"So, Jack," I begin, "How is it you chose _my_ house to stop by? Was it on accident, or do I have a stalker?"

Smiling, he answered, "Actually, Jamie told me about you. I had to see if you were really as awesome as he made you out to be."

"Jamie Bennett? You know him?" I often babysat for Jamie and his sister, Sophie. They were sweet kids, and Jamie liked to tell me about his adventures with his friend Jack. I realized the spirit to my side was probably that friend.

"Yeah, Jamie was my first believer. He and his friends helped us, the Guardians that is, defeat Pitch Black last year."

"Pitch Black?"

"The Boogeyman. He turns dreams into nightmares."

"Right, of course, silly me." Jack smiled at my sarcastic tone and asked, "So how would you like to have some wintery fun?"

"With no snow?" I questioned, though I had a feeling that wouldn't really be a problem. Jack's only response was a smirk, and I could see a mischievous glint in his impossibly blue eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll get dressed. See you in five?" Jack nodded and flew off, surfing on a stick shaped like a shepherd's crook. And I thought I was weird.

* * *

**A/N: Jack makes his appearance! Chaos and snowball fights will ensue in the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow :)**

**Review please!**


	3. Snowballs and fire times?

**A/N: Now wasn't that quick? I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was fun to write! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, still just a fan...**

* * *

I stepped outside and grinned at the winter wonderland than had previously been my neighborhood. My grey boots crunched on the freshly fallen snow as large flakes fell lazily, landing on my violet jacket. Originally, I had on jeans, but I realized Jack probably got _very_ into snowball fights, and wet denim isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. I then decided on black leggings, they allowed more mobility anyway.

I turned toward the sound of laughter and saw Jamie, followed by his friends Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty and Cupcake. Jack flew along beside them, carrying a giggling Sophie. When I looked at him questioningly, he shrugged. "It wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't give you any help."

"Jack told me you can see him! That's so cool!" Jamie exclaimed, running up to me, brown eyes shining. I smiled at his enthusiasm, and would have said something else when SMACK! A snowball hit me on the back of the head.

I turned, incredulous, towards the cocky winter spirit. He smirked with a _come and get me_ expression. I smiled manically. "It's about to go down!" And with that, Jamie and I simultaneously formed snowballs and hurled them at Jack. They missed of course, but served their purpose in getting the others to join in the fight.

After about 20 minutes of snowballs and fun times, we plopped down on a snow bank, exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to strip off my jacket and lay in the snow with only my t-shirt, but doing so would expose my no-so-little secret.

I was about to head back home to change when I heard some sort of a commotion in the woods. "Hey, Jamie, isn't that lake you showed me down there?"

"Yeah," he answered, "why?"

"I can hear a commotion down there."

I could tell he was vaguely troubled by this comment and said, "I'll go get Jack; it is his lake after all." I watched him run off in search of Jack. I then proceeded to wander into the woods in the direction of the lake.

What I saw upon arriving startled me. There were a couple dozen horses made of black sand with glowing amber eyes, pacing and snorting. "Nightmares." I jumped at the sound of Jack's voice beside me. "At least there aren't that many, this shouldn't take too long." With that, he flew at the nightmares, freezing them left and right, dodging their attacks with an acrobatic grace.

But the nightmares were starting to close in on him. _Dammit_. I thought. Disregarding the consequences, I charged, ripping off my coat and summoning fireballs in my hands. The nightmares didn't stand a chance, and before long, they had all dissolved. I straightened, panting, and saw Jack, open-mouthed in shock, staring at me, his eyes flitting towards my outstretched wings.

"Wha-what the-how did you-WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. To be honest, I was just as speechless as Jack. No one outside my parents knew about my powers, so I had no clue how to even begin to explain them.

Still stammering, Jack said, "But-but you're-I mean I thought you were-aren't you-"

I cut him off. "Yes, I'm human, and yes, I do have powers. Does that answer some of your questions?"

"Barely. How did you get your powers? Were you born with them? Are you sure you're not a spirit? Did the Man in the Moon choose you? How fast can you fly?"

"Long story; no; yes; I don't even know what that means; and I'm not sure."

Jack seemed to take this all in, apparently trying to wrap his mind around the idea of a human girl with control over fire and the ability to fly. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Well let's find out, shall we?"

"Find out what?" I asked, confused.

"How fast you can fly! Oh, come on, Meredith! I'll be fun!"

I sighed. Of course that's the one thing he focuses on. _Oh, what the hell. I hardly ever go out flying anymore, and I've never had anyone to fly with._ I give Jack a grin. "I guess it couldn't hurt." And with that, I extended my wings to their full span of eight feet, bent my knees, and jumped, bringing both pairs of wings down in a strong and unified motion.

As I rose higher and higher, I felt happiness bubble within me, and I started laughing. I hadn't done this in so long! I hovered for a moment, feeling the cool wind caress my face and dance through my choppy, brown hair. I opened my eyes, and saw Jack looking at me with a bemused smirk.

"Are we doin' this, or what?" I challenged.

"You bet!" And with that, Jack zipped off, riding the wind. I narrowed my eyes. There was no way I was about to let Frostbite show me up.

We chased, raced and twirled in the air for quite some time, determining my top speed was around 50 miles per hour. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun. By the time Jack flew me back home, it was dark and the stars were out. The light of the full moon reflected off Jack's white hair, making him look even more dazzling. _Stop that. _I thought. _ You only just met the guy earlier today._ Nevertheless, I blushed slightly and turned to go inside.

"Thanks for today. I haven't had that much fun in years."

He gave me a genuine smile, rather than his usual smirk. "I could tell. I _am _the Guardian of Fun, after all."

"Right. Well, Mr. Guardian of Fun, all that flying really tuckered me out, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." With that, I stepped inside, and with one last look at Jack, closed the door and went upstairs. That night, I had no trouble falling asleep, and I was out almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Unknown to me and Jack, two other parties watched the evening's events play out with great interest. The first was the neighborhood kids, who saw the fight at the lake and were totally excited and somewhat surprised that Meredith, their babysitter, could shoot fire and fly. They also didn't hesitate to begin scheming a way to bring the two of us closer together.

The second party consisted of a couple stray nightmares that had managed to escape the fight when they realized Jack was not alone. They had slunk back to Pitch's lair and relayed the tale of the winged girl with flames at her command. This sparked Pitch's interest. "And she's human, you say? Hmm… very interesting. Yes, I do believe I should pay this little firecracker a visit…"


	4. Jack has a secret

**A/N: So I thought I would mix things up a bit and do a chapter in 3rd person...review and let me know what you thought, I might do another later. This chapter does have a little fluff, just FYI, but enjoy and please, please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own RotG**

* * *

**Neutral (Jacks') POV**

Jack rode the winds around the globe spreading snow, like he usually did during winter. This night, however, he was a bit distracted. The encounter with Meredith had left him a bit shell-shocked and more than a little curious. He just couldn't get her out of his head, so, naturally, he decided to head back to Burgess.

_Just a quick look._ He told himself. _Then I'll head to the Pole and ask North if he's heard of any incidents involving humans with magic powers._

The wind seemed more than obliged; giddy even, to take Jack to Meredith's house. He hesitated outside for a moment, then took a deep breath and pushed up her window, which had been slightly ajar already.

The first thing he noticed was her serene form curled on her bed, with a swirl of dream sand above her head. A pale blue tint colored his cheeks when he saw she was dreaming of the two of them flying around Burgess.

The second thing he noticed was the temperature. As he treaded closer, he saw not only did she have the window cracked, but the fan was on as well. Evidently the cold didn't bother her, a thought which made Jack's heart flutter and gave him a small amount of hope.

_Stop it, you're being ridiculous. You two only just met. Besides, she's fire, and you're ice. There's no way that could work._ But a small part of his mind wondered: could it?

While arguing with his subconscious, Jack had made his way to the side of Meredith's bed. Without thinking, he reached down and stroked her hair. It was very soft, with playful waves that gave her a subtle hint of wildness. The color was nice, too. It was brown, but in the sun, it had a touch of red. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. It had been dyed purple, like several other streaks throughout.

Meredith rolled over slightly and Jack noticed her wings wrapped protectively around her slender frame. They were truly a marvel. Despite their soft, flimsy appearance, he could tell from her flying that they were actually quite strong. He gazed at the swirling designs, mesmerized. He was brought back from the trance by the wind, which had grown restless outside. Jack knew he had to be on his way; snow wouldn't bring itself!

He climbed back through her window and put it in the same spot he found it, but before leaving, he got an idea. With an artist's touch, he decorated her window with delicate frost patterns. To finish off his fine work, he left a single, perfect snowball on her windowsill. He wanted to come back in the morning to see her reaction, but until then he decided to go back to the Pole for some much-needed sleep. He had been extra busy these past few days, and all that energy use, plus the excitement of today, had left him drained.

Once arriving at the Pole, Jack nearly got trampled on several occasions by yetis, toys and even North at one point. He wasn't surprised, though. With Christmas only a week away, North was going out of his mind to finalize the preparations. The large Russian did find enough time, however, to greet Jack.

"Hello, Jack! How have you been?"

"A little tired; I think I've been overworking myself. Mind of I crash here tonight?"

"Of course not! You know you're always welcome here!" Jack smiled gratefully and flew up to his room. He started thinking about Meredith again, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings until he ran right into a grumbling, furry mass.

"Oi, watch where you're goin', Frostbite!"

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. A bit lost in thought, I guess."

Bunny rubbed his shoulder where Jack had collided with him. "Ouch. Ya don't say…what were ya thinkin' of, anyways?"

"Nothing!" Jack said defensively, but a slight blush had appeared. He tried to be nonchalant about it and escape to the cold sanctuary of his room, but Bunny wasn't about to let this go.

"Oh no, mate. You ain't getting off that easy. You're hiding something, Frostbite." Bunny's teasing attitude made Jack's embarrassment grow. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, come off it! Of course ya do! If it's really nothing, ya wouldn't be blushing."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Please. Ya look like a blueberry."

"I have a busy week ahead of me," Jack said quickly, wanting any excuse to get away from Bunny's smirking expression. "Lots of snow to spread; I promised North a white Christmas." With that, he sped off to his room. Back in the hallway, Bunny chuckled to himself. Since Jack seemed so unwilling to tell, Bunny would just have to follow him tomorrow and see just what had gotten Jack in such a tizzy.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door. Why did Bunny have to be so inquisitive? He knew he would probably have to avoid the Pooka for a little while until this fiasco died down. Jack didn't even know why he was so embarrassed and defensive about meeting Meredith. She was just a girl, right? Well, maybe a bit more than that; she was a mystery, a conundrum. Jack suddenly realized he never asked North about humans having powers. _I guess it could wait until after Christmas_. Jack thought; after all, this _was_ North's busiest and most stressful time of the year.

Jack flopped down on his frost-encrusted bed, ready for a well-earned rest. He closed his eyes and thought about the endless possibilities for fun he could have tomorrow with his newest friend.

* * *

**Well that was fun! I have to say, I really enjoy writing Bunny and Jack, so expect more of their bantering later on! Also, unless I somehow crank out another chapter today, it will be a few days before I update again. I'm leaving for a soccer camp tomorrow (yay!) and I won't have internet access.**

**Once again, please REVIEW and give me your input! All constructive criticism is welcome, as well as any ideas you have for later chapters!**


	5. Target Practice

**Hey guys, been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry this took a bit longer than usual...I'm taking a summer college course for the next couple weeks, so I don't have quite as much time to write, but I'll update as often as possible. Stay with me, people! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own RotG**

* * *

I woke up after rolling over and getting blinding sunlight right in my eyes. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 10:00am. I sighed. _I suppose I should get up…_

Both my parents were working, so I was home alone with nothing to do. I mean, you can only watch the same movies so many times. Plus, the only games we have are multiplayer, and call me crazy, but I don't really want to play against myself. There's always TV, but everyone's playing sappy holiday films; not exactly my cup of tea. _Let's start with food. Food is good._

Before I went downstairs, though, something at my window caught my attention. Walking over, I gasped when I saw the intricate frost. Seeing the snowball, I grinned, remembering yesterday and realizing who was responsible for the icy artwork.

Suddenly, familiar white hair and bright blue eyes popped down from above the window. "Well, speak of the devil. Are you always going to greet me this way?" I joked.

"Any other way and you'd see me and ruin the surprise" he said, smiling, "may I come in?"

"Sure. I was just going downstairs to get breakfast. You hungry?"

"I may be an immortal spirit, but I'm still a teenage boy. We're always hungry."

Grinning, I replied, "tis true, tis true."

**Line break**

After munching on cereal and Pop-tarts, I asked, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Jack's eyes glinted with mischief. "I'm thinking target practice."

"With what?"

"Those fireballs that you took out the nightmares with. I want to see what all you can do!" The excitement on his face was too hard to resist. I put the dishes in the sink and grabbed a coat (for my neighbors' sake) and followed Jack towards the woods. I knew immediately we were headed to the lake. Before we escaped to the sanctuary of the trees, though, we heard a familiar voice calling to us.

"Hey! Wait up! Where are you guys headed?" I cringed inwardly as Jamie, followed by his friends, ran up to where Jack and I were standing.

"Uh, we were just…going for a walk…around the woods…" _Eh, a little lame, but it'll have to do._

"Can we come?" _Crap._

"Well, um, it's probably going to be boring, so I don't think you'd be interested."

"You're hanging out with Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. It couldn't possibly be boring!" _Double crap._ "Besides, we saw what happened yesterday. I bet you guys are gonna go practice kicking nightmare butt." _WHAT?! They saw that?! Well, damn._

Panicked, I looked at Jack for support, who was less than helpful. He responded to the predicament with only a shrug. I glanced at Jamie, who was now giving me a puppy dog stare. Great. I relented. "Fine, y'all can come. BUT, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? This is like, my biggest secret. No one but my parents and you know."

They nodded earnestly and followed me and Jack to the lake.

**Line break**

I stood poised, channeling all my energy into hitting the ice sculptures Jack created in the center of the lake. There were five in total. I started off easy by thrusting my hand forward, palm out, and shooting a fireball, which had a flaming tail like a comet. For the second, I held my arm out, fingers slightly apart and pointed toward the target. The flames seemed to seep out from my hand and wrist before zooming toward the sculpture.

While the first sculpture basically exploded, this one simply melted right then and there from the intense stream of heat. I felt more energized with each destroyed target, melting the next two with fiery whips conjured from my palms. For the grand finale, I decided to push my limits. Jack and the Burgess kids were already impressed, cheering whenever another sculpture bit the dust. I wanted to impress and give them a good show, something they would remember.

I knew I could form fire into whatever shapes I thought of, but I had only ever made small creations. I wanted to try something bigger and much more complicated than a simple fish or flower. Concentrating, I thought about one of my favorite animals. I let the fire pour from my hands as my creation took shape. With one last moment of focus, I brought my flaming, life-sized wolf to life. With a thought, I sent her charging at the final sculpture.

My audience gaped as my wolf launched herself at the ice, melting much of it, and using fiery teeth to rip apart the rest. With the last sculpture properly dismembered and melting (despite the cold temperature), I flicked my wrist and the wolf dissolved into a small puff of smoke. I mock-curtsied and smirked. I made them momentarily speechless, even Jamie, and he always had something to say.

"Were y'all planning to sit there looking like codfish all afternoon?" My remark shook them out of their trance. The kids bounded over, all talking at once. I could barely understand, but I did manage to catch a few 'wow's and 'way cool's. Jack came over beaming. "Dang, Mer, I had no idea you had that kind of firepower. Ba dum ching!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hilarious." I checked the time on my phone. "What? It's 1:30 already? What do you say we go get some lunch, eh?" The group agreed unanimously and we headed back to my house. I couldn't help but notice, though, that Jamie and his friends walked behind me and Jack, occasionally "accidentally" bumping one of us closer to the other. I tried to ignore their not-so-subtle hints, but it's hard to not notice how close I'm walking to the winter spirit. Stupid hormones, making me feel jittery whenever he's around. I need to focus on those nightmares. I have a feeling whoever is responsible for them isn't finished yet. They'll come back, and I need to be ready.

* * *

**And another chapter is done! I hoped you liked it! Regardless, though, please please please review! Like i said earlier, I accept any and all constructive criticism. Seriously guys, I only have like, a couple reviews. Can we at least try to get to 5? Pretty please? More reviews=faster update!**


	6. Pitch is such a ruiner

**Hey guys! Sorry for the longer update, like I said, I've been busy, and I had some writer's block. Always fun. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long, I've already started writing it. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

* * *

The days melded together as Jack and Jamie, and usually the other Burgess kids, helped me develop my powers. I daresay I began to really embrace and enjoy them. Currently I was taking a break and watching Jamie teach Sophie how to make a snowman. Jack, though occasionally throwing in pointers, was busy making his own mini-metropolis. "Show off!" I teased.

Absentmindedly, I began melting little designs in the snow, when all of a sudden, a chill ran down my back. But it wasn't a chill from the cold; it was the kind of chill you get when something creepy is about to attack you. Sure enough, nightmares burst out of nowhere, overwhelming me. I could hear Jack trying to get through the writhing mass, but it was useless. I was completely surrounded. I felt the shadows grow and thicken, and the nightmares parted as a condescending, frightening voice spoke.

"Meredith," he began, "how lovely to see you, my dear." His pointed teeth and ashen skin, paired with the fact that he knew _exactly_ who I was, gave me goosebumps. Who _was _this guy?

"H-how do you know me? Who are you?" I cringed at the sickly glean in his yellow eyes.

"Who am I? I am your creator, the reason you are the marvelous creature you are today. You see, _you_ were my greatest experiment; a wonderful success!"

My mind was reeling. "W-what? You? But that day-that wasn't you-it was-that man in the forest…"

"Ah, yes, Azazel. Close associate of mine. We share a common loathing of the Guardians, though his is mostly directed at North. Anyways, in order to succeed in my creation," he said gesturing in my general direction, "I needed magic beyond my power of control. It was a perfectly logical partnership, the Boogeyman and the Dark Sorcerer. But that's the boring part. You, you are the most interesting part of this tale. You've done remarkably well, despite a lack of real training. And, if I must say, I am delighted to see you again. We could do so much together, oh, the things I could teach you!"

At this point, I was done listening to his crap. This guy-the Boogeyman of all people-is the reason I'm a freak of nature? I was an _experiment_ to him. "You think I'm coming with you?!" He seemed a bit taken aback by my outburst. "You corner me, then tell me that you're the reason my life has been a living hell, the reason I've moved three times in the past five years, the reason I can no longer do my favorite sport, the reason I hardly have any friends…and you think I would still want to go and train with you? Are you insane?!"

His lips curled into a sneer. "You think I would just let you refuse and then walk away? Oh, no, girlie. I'm afraid you'll be coming with me, willing or not."

Stone cold terror swept through me, and I felt like a caged animal. Instantly, I snapped into action. I lit my palms and shot white-hot fire into the surrounding nightmares. I heard their screams and darted through an opening. Looking around, I noticed the kids were nowhere in sight. _Jack probably got them to safety._ I started. Wait, where was-OOF! My question was answered as I was tackled in a chilly hug.

"Jack," I gasped, "I'm fine, you can let go now. I _would_ like to get some oxygen in my lungs, if you don't mind." I smirked as he released me, and I could see a light blush starting to form. The break was short-lived, however, as the nightmares and their über-creepy master recovered from my very bright, and very hot, attack.

"You take the ones on left, I'll take the one on the right? Jack asked nervously. I rolled my eyes. "How bout we just try to keep this battle as secluded as possible? In case you forgot, I do have a secret identity to uphold."

"Well, you'd better suit up Clark Kent, 'cause the first wave of nightmares is headed this way."

Taking up defensive poses, Jack and I braced for the attack. The onslaught of nightmares surrounded us, but we fought as one. It became a sort of dance as Jack and I launched our respective elements at the enemy, while jumping and leaping to avoid nightmares. Though we took out nightmares left and right, the sheer number was starting to overwhelm us, and I could feel the exhaustion creeping through my body.

Just when I thought we were done for, the attack paused. Utterly confused, I leaned against a nearby tree to catch my breath, when I heard the weirdest noise. It sounded like…sleigh bells? "Finally! Geez, what took you guys so long?" I heard Jack yell, while the Boogeyman let out an irritated groan.

I would like to say I kept my composure when the passengers of the sleigh got out, but I stood there gawking, mouth open like a fish. The first out was a man-sized rabbit, followed by a hummingbird woman, a small man made of what seemed to be sand, and finally, a large bearded man in a red coat. Their presence seemed to renew Jack's energy, and by the way they prepared to finish off the nightmares and their king, I could tell they had fought together several times before.

"You know, this same old five-against-one is getting kind of old, don't you think? What do you say we make things a bit more interesting?"

Jack practically snarled his answer. "Don't try anything, Pitch." Pitch? That's his name?

"Oh, but what would be the _fun_ in that?" With a swoosh of his cloak, Pitch disappeared into the shadows. A few tense seconds later, I heard a familiar scream. Jack and I exchanged worried glances. "Jamie." We took off together in the direction of Pitch's sadistic laugh. What I saw made my blood boil. Pitch had Jamie by the scruff of his coat, dangling him over a small cliff at the edge of Jack's pond. The message was clear: stay back or I'll drop him.

I felt my protective instincts rise up; Jamie was like a little brother to me. There was no way in hell I would let Pitch harm him. The Nightmare King looked me right into the eye, a smug malicious smile on his face. "This is your last chance, Meredith. Come with me now, and the boy will not be harmed." I could see Jamie frantically shaking his head, but what choice did I have? Pitch's nightmares had broken the ice below, leaving a gaping hole of frigid water. Even if Jamie survived the rocks, he would fall into the pond and freeze to death.

Just as I started to step forward, I felt a large hand on my shoulder holding me back. The rest of the Guardians had caught up. The hand belonged to the large bearded man. I assumed he was Santa; I mean, who else could he be? "Do not give in to Pitch," he said, surprising me with his Russian accent.

"But what am I supposed to do?" I pleaded, "He's got Jamie, and he'll drop him if I don't go with him!"

"Don't worry, mate," the giant rabbit-the Easter Bunny-said, "We've defeated Pitch before. We can stop him and save Jamie, you'll see."

"Well, this is all very touching, but I'm afraid I am not a patient man. What is your answer, girl? _Your_ freedom, or _his_ life?" I cringed as Pitch held Jamie out a little farther, but I wasn't about to back down.

"Neither, you bastard." And I charged.

* * *

**Oh, dear, a cliffhanger! Yeah, sorry bout that, but the next chapter is on it's way.**

**I hope y'all liked the action. I was dying to write it, but I don't want the story to go too fast, now do I? Please review and give me feedback on what you thought. We are at 3 so far, and I won't post the next chapter til I at least get to 5. That's only 2 more; deal?**

**Until next time!**


	7. The Guardians get a bit of a shock

**Here's the next chapter, as promised! I appreciated the reviews; keep 'em coming! Sorry to leave y'all hanging in ch. 5, but I tried to make this update fast. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we done this before? *sigh* No, I don't own RotG...**

* * *

"_Well, this is all very touching, but I'm afraid I am not a patient man. What is your answer, girl? Your freedom, or his life?" I cringed as Pitch held Jamie out a little farther, but I wasn't about to back down._

"_Neither, you bastard." And I charged._

As I charged, Pitch released Jamie. Nightmares tried to block my path, but I vaulted over them. Just before Jamie hit the water, however, a nightmare swooped in and grabbed him, taking off towards town. "Oh, hell no." I said, unfurling my wings from their folded cross-body position. I leapt into the air, pursuing the nightmare. If I had turned around, I would have the incredulous expressions of the Guardians, minus Jack.

It didn't take long to catch up to (and destroy) the nightmare. I grabbed Jamie under the arms and put him down safely next to Jack. I knew the Guardians would have a boatload of questions, but I didn't have the time.

"Jack," I said, "would you care to fill them in on my, um condition? There's someone I need to take care of." Jack grinned. "You got it Sparky." I rolled my eyes. "_Real_ original, Frostbite." He only grinned bigger.

I stalked over to Pitch, eyes blazing (literally). Let's just say he looked less than pleased. I almost thought I saw a glimmer of fear, but dismissed it. "This is your last warning, Pitch. If you don't leave in the next 5 seconds," I lit both my palms for emphasis, "I will turn you into a pile of nightmare ashes. You'll wish you _never_ screwed with my life." Evidently even Pitch wasn't dumb enough to risk facing my wrath. He raced towards the nearest shadow and let out a girly yelp as I threw a fireball just to the right of him.

Satisfied, I waltzed over to the Guardians. "Um, hello." I waved nervously, "I guess you already know who I am, and I have an idea as to who you are, but can we do a formal introduction?"

"Da! Of course!" The large man answered. "I am Nicholas St. North, but you may call me North. Dis is-"

"Bunnymund, but ya can call me Bunny." I was pretty sure I heard Jack cough-whisper "Kangaroo," but I ignored him, though Bunny glared.

"I'm Toothiana!" The hummingbird woman said cheerily, flying over to my face and inspecting my teeth. I'll admit, I was taken aback. How are you supposed to respond to that kind of situation?

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," North said, in a tone that indicated this was a common occurrence. Tooth looked at me apologetically as North continued. "And dis is Sandy," he said as the small golden man smiled and gave me a small wave.

I nodded slowly. "Okay…so now what?"

North answered. He seemed to be the unofficial leader of the group. "It is obvious, no? We go to North Pole!"

"Seriously? Um, okay, just let me leave my parents a note in case I'm back late."

Jack looked at me like I'd grown another head. "You're just going to tell them you went to Santa's Workshop at the North Pole? Won't they think that's a little, oh I don't know, _weird_?"

"They have _me_ as a daughter," I pointed out, "they're pretty used to weird." Jack shrugged. "Fair enough," he said. After getting a nod from North, I ran back to my house and scribbled a note, leaving it on the counter in plain view. I promised I would explain everything in more detail later and that I would be back soon. When I got back to the Guardians I saw them piled in the sleigh. Except for Bunny, they all looked eager to take off. I hopped in next to Jack and gave North two thumbs up as he looked back to see if I was ready.

With a crack of the reins, the reindeer pulling the sleigh raced towards the clearing and leapt into the air. After a minute or so, North reached into his coat and pulled out a snow globe, whispering something. To my surprise, when he threw the globe, it became a portal. _I guess that's how he delivers all those presents in just one night._

Once we came through the portal, during which I thought I heard Bunny swear a few times, I saw the Pole. It took my breath away. It was HUGE. Rather than being a quaint little workshop, it was more like a mega-factory, resort, and playground all in one. _I've _got_ to explore this place,_ was my first thought.

We landed on a sort of runway, and big furry things came out and helped put the sleigh away. "Yetis," Jack whispered, "they're the real workforce here. We just let the elves think they are helping." I looked at him questioningly, but figured North had a good reason for working with Yetis instead of elves. And as we walked inside, my suspicions were confirmed. I saw two elves playing with ornaments, then proceed to break them and dance in celebration. Good reasons indeed.

The guardians led me to-what I assumed was-the main room. There were several couches and a crackling fireplace on one side, and a large balcony overlooking the workshop and a giant globe on the other. Jack gestured for me to sit on one of the couches. It was the furthest from the fireplace. I shook my head, getting an idea. Holding out my hand, I told Jack to come with me closer. Apprehensive, but trusting, he complied.

When we got closer, I focused on the flames in the hearth; more specifically, their heat. I was well aware that I couldn't be burned by anything hot, and I wanted see if this heat-resistance could be transferred. I imagined a bubble around me and Jack that acted as a shield. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack visibly relax. _It worked!_

Now that everyone was comfy, the Guardians started asking me questions about myself. I answered as best I could, but I was exhausted. The fight earlier had drained me, and now that I was sitting on a very comfortable couch (right next to Jack), I felt my tiredness growing. Before I knew it, I was out. Jack's cold aura was soothing, and I fell asleep leaning against his chest.

* * *

**And we've finished another chapter! Tell me what you thought in some more reviews...I need some ideas for the next few chapters, so give me suggestions!**

**So long, farewell...til next time!**


	8. Ah, explanations

**Hello again lovely readers! I really don't have much to say besides ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own RotG...unfortunately**

* * *

I woke up on a large, soft bed in a mid-size room. _How did I get here?_ The last thing I remembered was Jack's soft heartbeat. Looking around, I saw the walls and bedding had a Christmas-y theme; not really a surprise, given that I was at the North Pole. I rubbed my eyes, yawned and stretched a little. I felt fully recovered from yesterday's fiasco.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Somehow I wasn't at all surprised to see Jack casually leaning against my doorframe with his usual smirk. "Ugh. What time is it?" I said groggily. I wasn't much of a morning person. "I'd say about 11am, in your time zone." I sat straight up. "11?!" I said, not quite believing what I just heard. Did I really sleep that long? "Well, shit. Can you by any chance arrange a ride for me to get home? My parents need to know I'm okay."

Jack grinned and tossed me one of North's snow globes. "Already taken care of. Just say the address and throw it on the floor." I did this and stepped through the swirling rainbow vortex.

A few stomach-churning seconds later, I arrived right in front of my house. I walked in, and found my mom in the kitchen. I could tell she hadn't slept from the purple bags under her eyes. Seeing me walk in, relief flooded her face as she ran and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Oh, Meredith! We were so worried! Where were you?" Noticing my exposed wings, she asked with a hint of fear, "did anyone see you?" I sighed. This was going to an interesting conversation. "Mom, sit down. I'll explain everything." And so I told her just about everything. I left out Pitch trying to kidnap me and the fact that Jamie and his friends knew about my secret. Need-to-know-basis, right?

"S-so, what your note said was true…you really were at the North Pole."

"Yeah…and I'll probably be spending quite a bit of time there. You don't mind, do you?" She let out a good-natured sigh and replied, "how could I? You don't have to hide from anyone there." Then with a slight twinkle in her eyes, she said, "besides, I know you can handle yourself." I grinned and hugged her.

A knock at the window caught both our attentions. I rolled my eyes at a smiling Jack. My mom looked at the winter spirit, agog. "Mom," I said, opening the window, "meet Jack Frost."

**Line break**

I was back at the Pole, enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate. The talk with my mom had gone surprisingly well. At the moment, I was amusing myself watching Jack harass Bunny. We were waiting for North, who was supervising last-minute Christmas preparations. The Guardians had requested a full explanation of my powers; I felt it was only fair.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my iPod. I had grabbed it before leaving. Not caring what song I chose, I put my playlist on shuffle. I zoned out as _Set Fire to the Rain_ came on and began absentmindedly signing the lyrics. It wasn't until the song was nearly over that I realized everyone in the room, including North who had just returned, was staring. Feeling self-conscious, I curled my wings around me. "What?"

Bunny was about to answer when he was interrupted by a very excited Sandy flying towards me, signing fast. *Do you know a lot of sign? And can you help me teach the others?* It took me a second to register what he said, but then I responded, *I know some. A friend from a couple years ago taught me. Her sister is deaf, so she's pretty fluent.* Shrugging, I added, *I thought it would be fun to learn; who knew it would come in handy some day?*

"As much I enjoy watching you two have a silent conversation, can we go back to talking so you can explain the story of how you got your powers?" I rolled my eyes at Jack's impatience. He'd been dying to hear the full story ever since that fight at the lake.

"Well," I began, "It's not all that complicated. I was cursed by this sorcerer when I was 12. Until today, I had no idea why, or who his 'associate' was. Turns out he was working with Pitch. I was their experiment; I'm still not sure why they chose me; though when I was first…changed…the sorcerer wanted me to come with him for training. Somehow, I get the feeling they wanted to use me as some sort of weapon."

After mulling over my story, North asked, "tell me, Meredith, do you know vhat the name of that sorcerer vas?" Surprised by his question, I answered, "Azazel. Why?" North's eyes darkened at the name. Clearly they had some history. A few awkward seconds later, my curiosity took over. "Well, are you going to enlighten us on the backstory, or what?" From the vigorous nods of the others in the room, I could tell I wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

North sighed. "Back in my younger days, I was an apprentice to the great wizard Ombric. One day, riding through the lands bordering our village of Santoff Claussen, we encountered Azazel for the first time. Immediately, we could tell he practiced dark magic, a forbidden type of sorcery due to the great harm it causes. The three of us fought for hours, then POOF! Azazel had vanished. Over the next few decades, Ombric and I kept on the lookout for Azazel, but rarely ran into him. The few times we did meet, tremendous battles were fought. I guess you could say, he is my nemesis and I am his. He still holds a grudge from the last time we fought. I injured him severely, and drained much of his magical abilities. That was about 250 years ago."

Tooth piped in. "Knowing that, I'm not at all surprised that they're working together. Though why they would go to such extreme measures, such as turning a human child into a weapon, is beyond me."

"There had to be reason to choose her…" North muttered to himself, pacing in front of the fireplace. The older Guardians quieted and tried thinking of reasons. Jack, on the other hand, had a better idea. "Well, while you 'adults', so to speak, ponder over Meredith's past, can we go do something fun?" It really wasn't a question, and Jack didn't really wait for an answer. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me up and out the window.

When I saw a picnic blanket set up on the roof, complete with icy flowers and dinner for two, I stared at Jack, incredulous. "J-Jack…are you trying to be…romantic?" I said, still in vague shock. Feigning offense, Jack replied, "Hey! Don't act so surprised; a guy can learn a lot in 300 years!" I rolled my eyes. It was becoming a habit.

We sat down and dug in to "dinner." It was mostly desserts-not that that's a bad thing, of course. Sharing a look, we made a silent agreement to stay up here watching the stars until the rest of the Guardians needed us. Extending my wings, I laid down on the snow-covered roof and sighed, feeling my natural warmth melt the snow in an angelic shape.

* * *

**And we are done! What did y'all think? Tell me in some lovely reviews! :)**


	9. Fairies, swords and Pitch oh my!

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long update. It was a combination of writer's block, newfound obsession with Sherlock, and getting ready for senior year (ewww). Promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long!**

**Disclaimer: do I need to say it? ugh...I don't own RotG :(**

* * *

"Oi, there ya are." I sat up and looked at Bunny, who had interrupted our rooftop picnic. I guessed that he picked up on the subtle irritation in my eyes, because his ears flicked back in slight apprehension.

"Look, mate, there's something we were discussing. Since Pitch seems to be targeting you, and ya already seem to have combat abilities, we figured we should train ya with actual weapons and martial arts. That way ya have more than just one way to fight back." I shrugged, relenting. It made sense, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to try out a variety of weapons. I mean, who _doesn't_ like playing with sharp objects?

Jack helped me up and we followed Bunny to the weapons room. North was waiting for me. "Are you sure you don't mind taking the time to teach me? Christmas is coming up soon." I asked, not wanting to keep North from his work. "Nonsense!" He answered with a brush of his hand, "We are ahead of schedule, and yetis can handle work for a while. Besides, it is more important now to find you a weapon and teach you to fight!" Gesturing to his vast collection, he told me to pick out whatever spoke to me.

Rubbing my palms together, I walked slowly along the various weapons, ending up with a sword and a collection of daggers and throwing knives. I would have grabbed a bow and arrows to practice with as well, but I figured the quiver may have gotten in the way of my wings.

We started with the sword. Even though I'd never held a sword in my life, I could appreciate the craftsmanship. The obsidian handle was a smooth, glassy black and had steel inlayed in swirling patterns. The blade was steel, and was about three feet long. Despite the size, it was surprisingly lightweight.

Looking closer, I saw it had the inscription "укротитель огня" on either side in Russian. "What do these mean?" I asked North. Looking at the phrases, he chuckled. "It is ironic you would pick that particular sword."

"Why?"

"'Ukrotitel' ognya' means 'tamer of fire;' it is name of sword."

"Ukrotitel' ognya," I mused. Swinging the blade, I did a few practice swipes and lunges. I couldn't believe how natural it felt. Suddenly, I got an idea. Holding the blade up, parallel to my body, I concentrated on flames flowing from my hands into the sword; it was instantly bathed in flames. Smiling, North said, "you see, it is destiny."

Jack came and gave me a high-five (after I put out the flames) and Sandy gave me two thumbs up. Bunny patted me on the back. "Now ya just need to learn to fight with it," he said.

"That's where I come in!" Tooth said excitedly. "Normally, we would have North teach you, since he's probably the greatest swordsman the world's ever seen, but with Christmas right around the corner, and our shared ability to fly, we decided it would be more beneficial if I taught you!"

I was surprised; the Tooth Fairy was a skilled sword fighter? Cool. Smiling, I told her I couldn't wait. She zipped to a small closet in the corner of the room and drew out two elegant, curved blades. "Shall we begin?"

**Line Break-Neutral POV**

Pitch paced in his lair, seething from the fight with Meredith and the Guardians. "How dare she?! She thinks she's all that? I made her the wonderful being she is! Grrr…those blasted Guardians! We could have ruled this world together as father and daughter! But instead, she chooses to be with the one spirit she was practically designed to destroy; Jack Frost."

Just then, Pitch heard a small popping sound and saw that Azazel had finally made it to his lair. "Well, it's about time," he muttered irritably.

"Terribly sorry for the delay; I'm afraid I got a bit sidetracked, "Azazel said. Like North, he had a Russian accent, but his was not as thick as the Cossack's. "So," he said, casually putting his hands in the pockets of his ornate red and gold coat, "what is our plan now, old friend?"

"Well, since the girl refuses us, we will have to bring her here by force…if that plan fails, however, I fear she may need to be ah, taken care of. But we'll worry about that detail later. Once Meredith is trapped here, my nightmare sand paired with your dark magic will make her loyal and obedient." Pitch grinned and continued, "The perfect weapon against those moon-forsaken Guardians."

"And, since she is human, she can make the children believe in you once again," Azazel said, liking the plan more and more. "Though," he added, "we may want to enact this plan before Christmas, and start by taking out North. It would cause the most damage and give the Guardians less time to prepare or recover."

"Indeed…having no Christmas would be even more catastrophic than having no Easter." Pitch smiled at the memory of Bunny's near-downfall.

"What about the location of our attack? I would suggest the Pole, but…"

"It is too well-protected." Pitch finished. "No, I have a better place; one that will surely get their attention. We'll need a way to separate Meredith from the others, though."

"Already got that worked out. Your nightmares can be in one area of fighting, keeping North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy busy. You and I, however, will be elsewhere. Once Meredith knows both of us are there, she will no doubt come to confront us. And her dearest Jack will follow."

Seeing where Azazel was going with this, Pitch grinned and added, "The girl will want to settle things with you, which will allow me to keep Frost busy until you cast the spell. I must say, I can't wait to see the look on that cocky sprite's face when his fiery 'girlfriend' turns on him."

"This spell will take a bit of preparation, so I'll take my leave and contact you when I am ready." With that, Azazel popped back to his own lair. Pitch resumed his pacing, this time in malicious anticipation rather than irritation.

"This time, their pathetic scrambling will be for nothing. This time, _they_ will be the ones running away in fear. The era of Nightmares has come…"

* * *

**I only have one thing to say: Please review!**


	10. And so it begins

**Ugh! I am such a horrible human being! I know I promised I would update this chapter sooner, but lets just say life happened. Basically, I started school last Monday and have been busy with homework and soccer games. Again, I'm sorry, please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: lets say it together! I do not own RotG! Only Meredith and the plot...**

* * *

I leaned against the wall, panting. Tooth had been training me for a couple hours, and I was exhausted. Despite her cheery demeanor, Tooth was a fierce warrior and I had lost every round thus far.

"What do you say we take a break from swords and have you practice with the daggers and throwing knives you picked up?" Tooth suggested, causing me to sigh in relief. "I like this plan, I'm excited to be part of it," I answered, "but can I get some water first?" Smirking (as usual), Jack handed me a glass. I nodded my thanks before downing the whole thing in one gulp. "Ah," I said, refreshed.

As I waited for Bunny to set up some targets on the far side of the training room, I picked up one of the knives, tracing a finger down the short, sharp blade. It was gunmetal-grey color with a small silver diamond at the bottom. Seeing that the firing range was cleared, I took a calming breath and concentrated on the first target, much like I did when Jack and I first tested out my fire capabilities. Acting on pure instinct, I hurled the knife at the target.

ZING! The knife landed square in the bulls-eye. I could practically hear the stunned silence from the three Guardians in the room, which I smirked at. Grabbing the other knives, I threw each at one of the five targets, hitting the bulls-eye every time. Huh. _I guess I'm naturally crazy good at throwing knives_, I thought. _Well there's a sentence you don't think every day…_

"Nice shootin', Tex!" Jack said, the first to break from the trance. Sandy then came in to see how things were going and, noticing the five bulls-eyes, signed his congratulations. Bunny gave me a friendly pat on the back and Tooth clapped excitedly.

"Well, since ya seemed to be sufficiently capable with sharp objects for the time being, whadda say I teach ya a little hand-to-hand combat?" I answered Bunny with an enthusiastic nod. "Well, this oughta be good…" I heard Jack mutter to Sandy.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly. "Relax, fireball," Jack said, smiling, "My money's on _you_; it's Cottontail whose gonna get his butt kicked." Now it was Bunny's turn to object, walking off muttering something about "that stupid Frostbite."

Walking over to a large, clear area, Bunny and I squared off. "So, are you going to teach me anything, or are we just going to go at it?" I asked. "'Cause, the only things I know about martial arts come from movies; aka _The Karate Kid_." Bunny chuckled at my comment.

"Well, sheila, all I can really say is keep your balance, try to not get hit and find your opponent's weak point." _Wow. Great teacher _you _are._ I barely had time to think before Bunny went on the attack. I reacted using instinct; basically I did a lot of dodging and jumping to avoid attacks. Luckily, my wings and lighter bones helped me stay balanced and out of harm's way. That, and "wax on, wax off."

Just as I was nearly overtaken, I remembered one of Bunny's pointers. _"Find your opponent's weak point"_ he had said. Okay, what did I have that he didn't? Well, for one, I was lighter on my feet, and therefore more agile. That's when I got an idea.

I doubted Bunny had ever fought someone with wings that could pack a punch (literally) like mine. And, since I was on full-defensive mode and he knew I had little experience with hand-to-hand combat, I also figured he would be surprised if I went on the offensive. _It's worth a try; if I don't do anything, he'll win in no time._

Steadying my nerves, I prepared for Bunny's next attack. When it came, I did a back handspring and upon landing, took a few steps toward Bunny and flipped over him. I landed in a crouch and thrust my wings out, knocking Bunny's feet out from under him. To say he was surprised was the understatement of the century. Behind us, I could hear Jack laughing his head off.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I've also gone to national gymnastics competitions; I guess it must have slipped my mind…" Jack lost it at this point. "Oooh, she got you good, Kangaroo!" He said between laughs.

As Jack composed himself (mostly) and Bunny got ready to win back some of his dignity, Tooth suddenly burst into the room. "Meredith, Jack," she said seriously, "you two need to see this." Looking at each other quizzically, we followed her to the globe, where a concerned North paced in front of the fireplace.

"North what is it?" Jack asked.

"It seems Pitch and Azazel have made their move. They have concentrated their forces in Burgess," at this, my head shot up and I noticed Jack frowning as well, "and they are much larger in number than I would have predicted, given that we defeated Pitch only a mere year and a half ago."

I was suddenly furious. It was one thing to go after me; but my family? My friends? Jamie and the other neighborhood kids? Oh, no. That was one step too far. With one look at Jack, I knew he felt the same. "The sleigh." We said in unison. Everyone except Bunny went immediately to the launch bay, the sleigh already prepped for takeoff. Bunny took his tunnels to his Warren to gather his golems and said he would meet us in Burgess.

After taking off, we arrived in Burgess in minutes thanks to North's snowglobes. What I saw shocked me. Though it was dark outside, I could see waves upon waves of nightmares flooding the streets, creating massive amounts of fear and panic. The parents probably wrote it off as a freak storm, but the kids knew better. Even from this high up, I could see terrified faces peeking out of windows.

Glancing towards the other end of town near the farther reaches of the army, I could see two distinct shapes. I knew _exactly_ who they were, and I could feel my temperature rising with anger. "Jack," I asked, "care to join me in taking out the bastards responsible for this situation?" With an almost sinister grin, he replied, "it would be my pleasure." Glancing at North, he gave us a small nod of approval and a subtle "shoo" gesture.

Leaping off the sleigh, Jack and I flew towards Pitch and Azazel. We had come to the silent agreement that Jack would handle Pitch, leaving me to take care of the sorcerer who turned my life upside down.

The four of us sized the other two up, and took our respective fighting stances. In an instant, all hell broke loose as Pitch tried to impale Jack with a sand scythe, Jack shot winter magic back at him, Azazel threw spells at me, and I did my best to block or dodge them. I quickly lost track of Jack, as I was too focused on the sorcerer in front of me. I could tell from his smug look that he was enjoying himself. And it pissed me off.

Pulling a throwing knife from one of my pockets, I managed to impale Azazel in the shoulder of his "spell arm;" it was the only offensive success I'd had thus far, and I wasn't about to let it go. Charging in his moment of surprise, I got in close with my sword.

As the fight wore on, however, I could feel something that was just, _off_. Azazel had pushed me even further from Jack and the other Guardians, and I couldn't help but feel I had walked into a trap. Just as I considered bringing the fight back where I had more support, I felt my body stiffen with magical constraints. Try as I might, I couldn't move an inch. I had slight claustrophobia and hated feeling trapped in any way, shape or form.

The last thought I had before blacking out was, _please, Jack. Help me._

**Line Break-Neutral POV**

The fight with Pitch was not going well, and Jack knew it. Why was he so foolish to think he could handle the Nightmare King alone? _We barely made it through last time_, he thought grimly. Still, he persevered, and he noticed Pitch getting more and more irritated that Jack wasn't dead yet. It irked Pitch that he couldn't take out one pesky winter spirit with an even more annoying positive attitude.

Neither Jack nor Pitch failed to notice Meredith and Azazel getting farther away from their own fight. Neither also failed to notice the deep red flash of Azazel's spell. When Jack looked to where Meredith had been, he practically gasped. Though she looked almost exactly the same, this Meredith had solid black eyes rather than her usual emerald green. Looking at her hair, he saw her once-playful waves now surrounded her form like a tsunami about to strike.

She strolled towards him, coal eyes blazing. Jack, for once, was frozen. He was terrified of Meredith, but no matter how much he wanted to fly off and warn the others, he couldn't tear himself away. This wasn't the Meredith he knew; and there had to be something he could do.

"Well this is all very touching," Pitch said, soaking in Jack's fear, "but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule. Meredith, darling, why don't you demonstrate your power on our friend, Jack, here? I don't want him interfering."

After a nod of acknowledgement, Jack saw Meredith point her arms towards him, fingers splayed. Knowing what was about to happen, Jack leapt into the wind just as Meredith released the flames. It was a narrow escape; but that's what puzzled him. He knew her aim was spot-on and that she could have still hit him if she wanted to.

Risking a peek, he turned and saw a flicker of fear-filled emerald eyes replace black, but only for a moment. "Fight it, Mer! Stay strong; don't let it consume you!" he yelled, and then darted off in search of his friends.

**Line Break-Meredith POV**

I felt like I was in a dream. All of my senses were dull and hazy; even my thoughts were confused. I almost felt like I was a bystander watching myself walk over and attack Jack. The moment before I delivered the fatal shot, though, I hesitated in a second of panic and clarity. I realized what had happened to me, what Azazel had done when he cast that spell.

Just as this realization dawned on me, I felt overwhelmed by a looming, black mass that consumed me and took with it my consciousness and free will. The last thing I heard were Jack's words to keep fighting and stay strong. _I'll try, Jack, I'll try…_

Huffing in irritation as the target escaped, I walked over to the masters. "We must hurry to the other Guardians and take out North," Azazel said. "Frost will have already warned them, so we have lost the element of surprise." I snapped to attention at the mention of the Cossack. He was my next target, and this time, I would not fail to finish the job. _There will be no escape_, I thought, donning a sinister grin.

Parting the flames of my forest fire, I felt a sudden headache when I tried thinking of ways to destroy the bothersome Guardian of Wonder. It was the consciousness of my old self, my weak self, fighting for control of her actions. Her struggles would be in vain, however, because the masters, they made me strong. I could feel their power coursing through my body, and it was this power that would allow me to end Nicholas St. North.

* * *

**Well, shit. Seems the Guardians are in for a tough fight...**

**I hope the longer chapter was worth the wait! I'll do my best from now on to try and update once a week, but don't hold me to that; like I said, I have homework and soccer. Until next time!**

**P.S. if I get a ton of reviews, I'll definitely update faster!**


	11. Is this the end?

**Hey! I'm not dead! Yeah, sorry about this taking a ridiculously long time. Please don't hate me! I had some major writer's block (I had the beginning and end written, but the middle was giving me probs). Plus, add college apps, homework and soccer together and you get no time to write! So FINALLY I have the next chapter for all you lovely loyal followers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG**

* * *

Creeping through shadows and darting between buildings, I hone in on my target. The populated area is a setback, though. Unlike the masters, I can be seen by anyone, so I must be careful. A cloud covers the light of the moon and I seize the chance, leaping up onto a rooftop for a better vantage point. Only a few blocks away, I see a familiar red sleigh and its occupants fighting valiantly against the masters' nightmares. Grinning, I take off, feeling my powerful wings beat against the biting wind.

Just before I can take out North in a sneak attack, however, an icy blast of wind knocks me back. The old Cossack turns, shock evident on his features. _Curses_. I glare at the winter spirit that stopped me, fire curling around my hands and wrist, but I can't bring myself to actually attack.

_What is this?! Why won't I attack him?_ I strain against the invisible controls that keep me from melting Jack, and in a moment of panic, I feel my own control slipping. Letting out a short yell, I am consumed by a warm light as I no longer control my body.

Gasping, I emerge from Pitch and Azazel's control. I barely had time to register the surprise and joy on Jack's face before he nearly knocked me out of the sky with a bone-crushing hug. "This is becoming a habit of ours," I tease as Jack releases me. I swear I could see a pale blue tint coloring his normally pale cheeks. We lower to the ground and the other Guardians surround me, worry plastered on all their faces.

It was North who spoke first. "Meredith, what exactly is it that Azazel did to you? Jack tried to explain, but he did not get full story."

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure other than-ahh!" I gasped, clutching my stomach. I could feel the _other_ me trying desperately to regain control of my mind and body. I knew I didn't have much time; I needed to move fast.

"Azazel cast a spell on me. I don't know the details but from what I've experienced, basically I become a brain-washed servant of theirs. I can still see and know what's going on, but I have no power to stop it; for the most part."

I paused, bending over and breathing heavily as I used every bit of mental strength to push back the dark, angry flames of my possessed self. Jack laid his hand on my back reassuringly, and it gave me just enough strength to finish my warning.

"Right now, I can feel her in my head; I don't know how much longer I can keep her out, so you all have to get out of here. I-I don't want to hurt you."

"But perhaps we can help. As you know, I am capable of magic, too. I could try and remove the spell's hold on you." North suggested. Though I knew he only wanted to help, the idea made me inwardly panic.

"No!" I nearly shouted, "Don't you see? _You're_ their target. If Christmas is ruined, it would be a devastating blow to the Guardians, shattering belief everywhere. You wouldn't have the time or strength to fight back." I could see the realization written in their faces as the dire truth of the situation sank in. But I also knew my time was up. Already my control was slipping.

"Jack," I said between ragged breaths, "get the others away from me. Focus on destroying the nightmares and finding Pitch and Azazel."

Jack nodded slowly. He didn't want to leave, I could see it in his eyes, but both he and I knew that he would be in great danger if he stayed. "I'll bring you back, Mer. Whatever happens, don't forget that." He stepped forward suddenly and kissed me on the forehead. Though it made me feel like a child, it also reminded me that Jack was _much _older than he looked and that he could handle himself.

We parted gingerly, light blushes decorating our cheeks, and gave each other reassuring nods before parting ways. I wanted to get as far away as possible when _she_ emerged.

Pitch and Azazel scanned the skies for Meredith. Neither could deny he was a little concerned. Azazel's spell wouldn't take full effect for 2 hours, so the "real" Meredith still had the potential to counter the spell and foil their plans. Plus, the spell had taken a significant amount of his life-force to cast and he wasn't completely recovered yet.

They sighed with relief as they saw her winged shape, surrounded by the spell's dark aura. "Well?" Pitch asked, barely hiding his eagerness. Meredith bowed her head apologetically.

"I am sorry, masters. The winter spirit stopped me. I was unable to complete the mission." Looking vaguely annoyed, but not angry, Pitch placed an ashen hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret, my dear. Your time will come. But first, I think we may need to redirect our efforts on Jack for the time being; after all he will only hinder us from here on out." Azazel nodded in agreement.

"I say we lay out a trap using her," he suggested, gesturing towards Meredith, "as bait. I doubt Frost would be able to resist helping her, even if it _is _a lost cause."

"Indeed. And I believe Frost's lake will do quite nicely. Come, Meredith. Your powers will be needed." Meredith followed obediently, a slight grin evident on her otherwise emotionless face. When they approached the lake, the three split off wordlessly, each instinctively knowing their part.

Meredith let loose several spurts of flame in Pitch and Azazel's general direction; the plan was to imitate a fight and lure Jack to her aid. After several more of the flares, the already cool air turned several degrees colder, accompanied by a sharp breeze carrying none other than the winter spirit himself.

"Meredith!" he cried, searching for her among the sand and smoke. The trap was set. In an instant, Jack found himself surrounded by flames reaching high into the trees. They parted and out stepped Meredith, looking at Jack with a hungry, predatory glare.

"Hello Jack. Like what I've done with the place? I thought it could use some renovations; it seemed so…cold before."

Frantically, Jack tried to reason with her. "Please, Meredith! This isn't you! This is Pitch and Azazel's doing; they're controlling you! The real Meredith wouldn't stand for this, you know that!"

"Goodbye, Jack Frost." She launched into the air, her forest fire growing at an alarming rate. Jack urged the wind to take him as far away as possible; already he was barely able to stand the intense heat, and before long he would melt in the inferno's embrace.

_Almost there._ He thought, clearing the tree tops. _Now if I could only find-_ his thoughts were interrupted by the whinny of a Nightmare. Just as he turned around to face his assailant, the black sand hit him full force, ripping his beloved staff from his grip. Panic and sheer terror enveloped Jack as he realized he was now falling uncontrolled towards the raging fire below. _This-this can't be the end. I'm not ready. For the first time in 300 years I've had a family, full of those who care about me; and now I'm never going to see or talk to them ever again. _

Jack could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and neck, forming then dripping down his face, stinging his eyes. Every ounce of winter magic in him was fighting to keep him cold, to keep him from melting, but it wasn't enough. Time slowed as he looked at his now translucent hands, water dripping from his fingertips and turning to steam in the hot air. He had never felt so weak and helpless. He vision blurred, but not from the heat. He was crying. For the first time in a long time, Jack Frost was crying. Mustering the last of his energy, Jack looked up at the moon, shining so big and bright as always. He had one thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

_There won't be a second chance this time; Manny can only do so much…_

* * *

**So how did I do? Yeah, I know, it's a cliffhanger and you will have to wait for the next chapter, but the good news is it's already half written. And I actually know what's going to be happening. So (hopefully) it won't take nearly so long as this! I can't make any promises as to when it will come (we all know how that turned out last time) but stay with me people! As Bunny would say, don't lose hope!**

**P.S. My sister (Risingstar313) has her own RotG fic called "Stormy Weather" that you should check out!**

**P.P.S. I WILL be finishing this fic, no doubt about it!**

**Until next time!**

**-Okapi**


	12. The moment of truth

**Hey hey hey! Look who's back with another chapter! I know many of you were probably hating me for that cliffhanger, but it had to be done. At least you only had to wait a few days!**

**I guess I'm a bit overdue for this, but I want give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! Each one (though they are few) makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and gives me more motivation to write! You guys are the best, thank you so much!**

**Anyways, one to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

* * *

_He vision blurred, but not from the heat. He was crying. For the first time in a long time, Jack Frost was crying. Mustering the last of his energy, Jack looked up at the moon, shining so big and bright as always. He had one thought before slipping into unconsciousness._

_There won't be a second chance this time; Manny can only do so much…_

* * *

I felt something snap inside me when I heard the nightmare crash into Jack. I turned around and saw, to my horror, Jack falling into the fire I knew I had created. His staff, taken by the Nightmare, was of no use to him and I knew in my soul that he would die. Fire and ice don't mix.

Determination consumed me, driving away any and all influence the spell had on me before. I dove straight at Jack, willing my wings to go faster; I could see him becoming more liquid and transparent by the second. In a last ditch push I reached out to Jack moments before we were swallowed up by the flames. I wrapped my entire body around him, holding him tightly against me while encasing both of us protectively in my wings. Squeezing my eyes shut, I braced for impact and prepared to take the full force of the fall, not wanting to hurt Jack further.

I let out a grunt as we hit the ground. I could feel the fire raging outside my own personal bubble and I concentrated on making it disappear. In only a couple seconds, all that was left were charred trees along the lake's edge. The thick coating of ice on the lake melted soon after the fire started.

Realizing I still had Jack in a death grip, I cautiously untangled myself from him, unable to hold back my gasp. He looked like a ghost, his skin was so translucent and pale. He needed the cold; even being in the proximity of where the fire had once been was too much for his wounded body.

Gently, I lifted Jack into my arms and carried him to a snow bank some ways away. As I sat him down, I placed a hand on his forehead and knelt by his side, waiting for him to wake up. As the minutes wore on, however, my hope was fading. Jack didn't stir, and his usual playful smirk had been replaced by an eerily peaceful expression.

It was all too much; suddenly I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. The hot tears flowed down my face in an endless stream. I couldn't even form the words that were running through my head. _I'm so, so sorry, Jack! This is all my fault. I couldn't fight the spell; I let it take over, and now you're dying. All because of me…_

Looking back at Jack, with red marks where some of my tears had fallen on him, I thought I saw his eyelids flutter even so slightly, but I didn't get the chance to verify whether or not I imagined it; I could hear the Guardians coming. They had used the sleigh, and the familiar bells sounded alarmingly close. I couldn't face them; not after what had happened today. So I bolted.

Within minutes, I made it to the sanctuary of my house. Careful as to not wake my parents at this ungodly hour of the night, I crept upstairs and entered my room. Knowing my windows were definitely big enough for just about any relatively small person (or spirit) to come through, I closed and locked them before placing some random posters on them to block the view. Leaving my lights on, I collapsed on my bed, curled up in my blankets and cried myself to sleep.

Shortly after Meredith made her exit, the Guardians landed and leaped over to Jack. North scooped the immortal teen into his burly arms and laid him gently on the back of the sleigh. Tooth volunteered to watch over Jack and North wasted no time in getting to the North Pole. Even Bunny, whose sleigh-sickness was legendary, stayed silent and uncomplaining. Sandy was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't too unusual; there were always those in need of sweet dreams, and North knew Sandy could take of himself should trouble come his way.

Upon reaching the Pole, North handed Jack off to Phil, with instructions to take him to his room and let in as much snow through the window as possible. North needed to prepare a magic salve for Jack's burns and to help him regain his strength.

Tooth's eyes brimmed with tears, and Bunny walked/hopped over to comfort her. When he approached, however, he saw more than just sadness; there was also a vengeful fire burning in those violet orbs. Suddenly, he almost pitied Pitch and Azazel, knowing they would surely face the wrath of the fairy. Almost. Though he would never openly admit it, he did enjoy Jack's company and his ceaseless pranks. Now that Jack was badly wounded and possibly dying, Bunny wanted nothing more than to knock their adversaries senseless with his boomerangs. Yeah, there would be hell to pay. From all of them.

I woke up to a loud crash on the other side of my room. Still a little jittery, I sat straight up, ready to fend off any attacker. I tensed even more when I heard the sickly smooth voice that came from the shadows. "A little jumpy, are we my dear? Terribly sorry for startling you, but your desk is in a very inconvenient spot when it comes to shadow jumping."

"What do you want now?" I demanded.

Seemingly amused, Pitch answered, "No need to be so hostile, dear. I only come to offer solace in this troubling hour."

"The hell you are. I don't care what went down tonight, I don't' care if the Guardians hate me for what I did under _your_ control; I wil _never_ join you, so just. Leave. Me. Alone."

Pitch sneered. "You know I can't do that." I didn't even let him finish whatever lame threat he had procured before launching into a fury-filled attack. My patience had long run out, and I intended to show no mercy. Pitch looked genuinely frightened; hell, I was almost scaring myself with the ferocity I displayed.

"So where's your ally?" I taunted, fueled by adrenaline. "Did he back out and abandon you?"

"Hardly," he scoffed bitterly, "in fact, I can thank you for his, ah, absense."

"Me?" I asked, confused. I hadn't fought Azazel since he hit me with the possession spell.

"Yes, _you_. I'm afraid he has not yet recovered from you breaking his control. It's a terrible inconvenience."

"Oh, so sorry about that. Next time someone tries to possess me, I'll make sure I don't hurt them when I want to have control of my own body again. Thanks for the advice." I retorted sarcastically. "Anyway, just to sum things up, basically Azazel's wounded and helpless and you came to finish me off before I can cause any more…problems. Yeah, great plan. Let's see how that works out for you."

At this I summoned fireballs in my palms and pointed them right at Pitch's already burned chest. The bright light scattered the nearby shadows, cutting off any chance of escape. Just as I was about the deliver the final blow, I felt a familiar hand rest on my arm, lowering it slightly. Relief, with a twinge of anxiety, flooded my body when I saw Sandy. *No* he signed. *I know how you feel, but this is not your path. Let me handle this.* For a moment I hesitated, but then begrudgingly nodded and lowered my arms, relinquishing Pitch's fate to Sandy's capable hands.

Pitch looked scared; obviously Sandy had "dealt with him" before, and it didn't end well. Using his golden whips, Sandy grabbed Pitch and threw him out the window. When I looked confused at the window, which I _knew_ I had closed when I came in, Sandy signed that he had taken the liberty to open it when he felt Pitch's presence in my room.

We jumped out and saw Pitch on the street, nursing the wounds I had inflicted during our little skirmish. Upon seeing us, he let out a small yelp and tried to get away, but Sandy would have none of it. The whips expanded and ensnared the Boogeyman, dragging him towards the woods. Curious, I watched as the sand pulled him into hole on the forest floor. Pitch desperately tried to claw his way to freedom, but it was to no avail and he soon disappeared from view.

"What did you do with him?" I asked Sandy.

*I sealed him in his lair. Hopefully he'll stay down there in his weakened state for longer this time.*

"We could send something to guard him and make sure of that." When Sandy looked at me questioningly, I continued. "You can create shapes out of sand, right? And I can create shapes out of fire. What if we combined our magic and made something to keep away the Nightmares _and_ the shadows?" Sandy nodded enthusiastically, then asked what form our guard should be.

"How about a wolf?" I suggested, which earned two thumbs up from the little man. I was glad because, honestly, that was only truly complicated thing I had ever tried to make and I wasn't sure I trusted myself to do anything else.

We let our respective magic flow from our outstretched palms and combine, both concentrating on the wolf's shape. Shortly, we had a life-sized, shimmering caramel-colored wolf standing before us. With a duel short nod, the wolf bounded to the entrance of Pitch's lair and was consumed by the Earth.

I felt Sandy pulling on my pant leg and I looked down. *Now that Pitch is taken care of, you should come with me to the Pole. The other Guardians, especially Jack, will be wanting to see you.* I should have known this was coming, that Sandy would make this request of me. All the confidence and anger from battling Pitch dissipated the instant Sandy mentioned the Pole. I couldn't go back and face them, They probably hate me and want nothing more to do with the freaky little human girl that was responsible for Jack's current injured condition.

Sandy seemed to sense my inner turmoil and signed *we don't blame, you, Meredith. We're worried about you. Jack will recover, he's getting treatment right now. It isn't your fault that Azazel cast that spell on you.*

"But I could've fought it! I let it control me!" I cried, a tear sliding down my face. *No. That spell was extremely powerful. Most mortals would have never been able to break it at all, and you did not once, but three or four times, correct?* I nodded. *So don't blame yourself. Instead of worrying about what has already happened, do something about what's happening now. Jack needs you, Meredith. Please come back to Pole with me.*

"Okay." I sighed. "Let's go."


End file.
